Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/07
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=VII | sekcja3=Spotęgowany urok | poprzedni=Rozdział VI | następny=Rozdział VIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII Spotęgowany urok Poranek był słoneczny i ciepły, pachnący wonią morza. Wiatr południowy dmuchał lekko na błękitne fale, pędził je ku brzegom, rozpryskiwał w białe pióra pian. Monotonny plusk, rzucanie zwałów przezroczysto-lazurowych wód na piasek, miało swą muzykę odrębną. Coś rześkiego wnikało razem z tym szumem do okna pokoju Tarłówny. Budził ją ze snu rozkosznym wołaniem potężny a słodki głos morza. Rozlewny jakiś był ten głos, sycił radością życia. Śpiewało morze pieśń wiekuistą poranka, a taki miało ton swobody i czarów pełen, że poiło pragnieniem życia, wzywało do życia. Morze złotem się mieniło, syciło błękitem. Handzia odurzona fal rozgwarem podniosła powieki i żwawo wyskoczyła z łóżka. Podbiegła do okna. Szczęknęły żaluzje rozsunięte gwałtownie, kaskada świetlna buchnęła do pokoju. Andzia stała jak w glorii. Otworzyła okno szeroko, ramiona wyciągnęła do morza. Z piersi jej wydobył się jakby krzyk młodości i ockniętego życia. - Morze ukochane, jaką ty masz potęgę! - Jaką władzę rozpościerasz nad duszami ludzkimi. - Morze mocarne, ile w tobie piękna! - Każda twa fala to cały urok, każdy twój głos to upojenie. - Ach, jak ty działasz ożywczo! - Morze cudne! Morze moje! - Od ciebie, o morze, morze, płyną na mnie światła, ciepło, płynie blask... - Tak mi koisz duszę... - W twej roztoczy wonnej smutek mój zatapiasz... leczysz straszny ból. - Morze ukochane, czyż ty mnie miłujesz, że mi dajesz swój przedziwny lek? - Że tak złotem mnie opylasz? - Że sypiesz iskier purpurowe kwiaty do... mej krwi... Ostatnie słowa Andzia wyszeptała z rumieńcem wstydu na policzkach. Wtuliła twarz różową w białe swe dłonie i oddech wstrzymała, jakby z obawy, by szmer jej słów nie usłyszało nawet morze, aby myśl taka już nie powracała. Zaryczał w oddali statek nadpływający. Handzia porwała się, odrzuciła w tył głowę i prędkim ruchem warkocz rozplotła. Opadły jej na plecy czarne, miękkie włosy, wstrząsnęła głową, rozwinęły się puszystą, lśniącą falą na białym batyście koszuli nocnej, zakwitły pachnącą kiścią. - Trzeba się ubierać. Biegnąc do umywalni, ujrzała postać swą w wielkim zwierciadle. Stanęła. Przez chwilę z brwią zsuniętą patrzyła na swe odbicie w lustrze, jakby karcąc się za to, że nie odchodzi. Lecz stała. I oto brwi się rozsunęły, uśmieszek kobiecej próżności przewiał po wargach pąsowych jak jagody, wesoły promień strzelił z aksamitnych źrenic. - Ubiorę się jasno! Z werwą młodzieńczą zaczęła się ubierać nucąc półgłosem. Nagle wzrok jej padł na konsolę kominka. Pęk czerwonych róż w słoju i fotografia Andrzeja. Stroiła go tu zawsze w ulubione jego róże. Na wpół ubrana podeszła wolno, wzięła ramkę z konsoli i po raz nie wiadomo który, zatonęli w sobie oczyma. Tylko oczy jego patrzyły jak spoza grobu, odtwórczo, z kartonu fotografii. Jej źrenice żywym i twórczym świeciły płomieniem. Jego oczy wypowiedziały już wszystko na ziemi, zgasły na wieki. Jej wypłakały może już wszystkie łzy, ale żyły i nowe zapalały się w nich ognie. - Jędrusiu!... Usta jej musnęły szkło fotografii, spoczęły na jego oczach. Andrzej patrzył na nią wzrokiem śmiałym, młodzieńczym, pełnym energii, dzielności zawadiackiej trochę, z lekkim omdleniem stepowej zadumy. Źrenice jego mówiły Handzi to wszystko, co z ust jego własnych słyszała. Trzy lata ciężkie jak złomy skał granitowych przywaliły te dni błogie, przyćmiły dźwięk słów. Zachowane wszystko w pamięci... Ale po cóż ta dziwna mglistość odległości? Jak to już dawno, dawno było. Jak się te chmury wlokły długo, ponuro. Jakie były brzemienne w niedolę. Woła na ciebie morze: dziewczyno, ocknij się. Snopy złociste ciska i wskrzesić chce. Zbudź się, już dość tęsknot, dość goryczy. Tarłówna patrzyła w jego oczy, pragnąc w nich wyczytać swój wyrok. - Ni tęsknot dość, ni żalu, szumi dla ciebie Handziu morze błękitne, kusi do życia, a ja wśród naszych borów śpię - odpowiedziała duma stepowa w jego źrenicach zbłąkana. - Jędrusiu!... - jęknęła żałośnie. Nagłym ruchem postawiła fotografię na miejsce i jak automat zaczęła wkładać czarną suknię. Ale słońce zbyt mocno grzało, słodko pieniło się morze, za wiele woni rześkiej, za wiele zapachów cudnych płynęło przez okno. Czarna, choć lekka sukienka, paliła ramiona. A białe były, okrągłe i smukłe, skórę miały jakby z kwiatu lilii utworzoną, różem delikatnym prześwitującą. Za ciężka dla niej ta czarna szata. Zbyt smutna. Anna wkładała ją trochę jak włosiennicę. Tak trzeba... trzeba... coś rozkazuje. Weszła panna Ewelina. - Nie śpisz, Handziuś? Jak dziś pięknie! Morze wprost kokietuje. Znowu te czarności? Czemuż nie kostium wczorajszy? - Za jasny, Lińciu. Stara nauczycielka ucałowała wychowankę serdecznie. - Włóż Anuś białą suknię, włóż dziecko. To nawet zdrowiej. Gdzież ciągle czarne i czarne na taki upał. Już się i tak wszyscy dziwią... - O, to mnie mało obchodzi! Nie chcę się tu dla nikogo stroić. Panna Ewelina zmiarkowała, że ta droga chybiona, obrała inną, jeszcze mniej zręczną. - Myślą niektórzy, że się chcesz w ten sposób wyróżniać, jakby pozować... - Aj, Linciu, już nie brnij dalej, bo nie umiesz. Powiedz po prostu, że chcesz, abym się ubrała jasno. - Dla mnie tego nie zrobisz. - Tym bardziej dla kogoś. Andzia przy oknie, patrząc na morze, zamyśliła się. A fale grały, grały, improwizując całą harmonią tonów. - Rzeczywiście dziś jest za gorąco. Prędko zrzuciła z siebie suknię i włożyła białą, podaną jej skwapliwie przez opiekunkę. Śnieżna, miękka tkanina okryła ramiona i biodra Handzi delikatnymi liniami, odsłoniła się dyskretnie szyja z rąbkiem toczonego karczku i biustu, spoza białych haftów wyglądało ciało, nęcące powabem bladej róży w pierwszym, ale już świadomym rozkwicie. Panna Niemojska zapięła jej na szyi perły darowane niegdyś przez Kościeszę, poprawiła bujnie upięte włosy na tyle głowy. - Cóż mnie Lińcia tak dziś stroi? - Ach, Aniu, tak podejrzliwie na mnie patrzysz?! Lubię cię w takim stroju i wiesz, jak cię kocham. - Wiem Lińciuchna, wiem - przygarnęła się jak kotka do nauczycielki. - Pójdziemy na śniadanie, Lora czeka na werandzie. Andzia zastanowiła się chwilę. - Podobno mąż Lory przyjechał? - Tak, poznamy go. Weszły na taras zalany słońcem, skąd widok był wspaniały. U podnóża willi huczało Monte Carlo, biegł tor kolejowy, na prawo dworzec kolei, wyżej kasyno, w oddali naprzeciw Monaco. I morze pełne, szerokie, wielmożne, władczo panujące tej krainie. Kolorem zbratane z przestworzem nieba. Do Andzi i Eweliny podszedł prędko wykwintnie wyglądający mężczyzna, wzrostu średniego, nieco za tęgi. Brunet łysawy, z czarnymi wąsami i oczami jak dwie czarne śliwy, w otoczeniu białek prawie szarych. Lora posunęła się za nim. - Przedstawiam wam mego męża. Von Bredov Nordica ociężałym ruchem skłonił się paniom, a gdy podały mu rękę, pochylił głowę niżej. Przemówił po francusku: - Niezmiernie rad jestem, że mamy z Lorą tak miłych gości, żałuję, że się spóźniłem z przyjazdem, że nie miałem szczęścia witać... - No, no Berti, oto twoja filiżanka. Rozmowa popłynęła gładko, wesoło, pod znakiem złotych strzał słonecznych, w promienistości morskich lśnień, w tej niezrównanej atmosferze zabawy, blasku i życia. Robert Nordica przyglądał się Andzi z widocznym zachwytem, przesuwał wzrok po jej figurze, szyi, ramionach, zatrzymywał długo i uporczywie na ustach dziewczyny. Wcale niedwuznacznie badał jej urodę i coraz większe zainteresowanie biło mu z wypukłych źrenic. Anna z początku nie zauważyła tego, lecz spostrzegłszy, zmarszczyła groźnie brwi. Przez chwilę żałowała, że się ubrała jasno, ale myśl ta rychło pierzchła pod mocą głuszącej wszystko rozmarzonej pogody. - Dziś pojedziemy do Nicei. Projekt Lory przyjęto z zapałem. - Nordica ofiarował się być kierowcą, żeby paniom było wygodniej w samochodzie. - Niechże Bóg broni! - zawołała Lora. - Berti dobry za szofera, ale nie wtedy jak ma za sobą kobiety, bo wówczas może łatwo auto wykierować do morza... w przepaść. Całkiem ślepnie. Andzia skrzywiła usta z niesmakiem. Żart dotyczył głównie jej. Nordica rzekł z ukłonem: - To wina pań, jesteście za piękne. Kto zaś kult piękna posiada w tym stopniu co ja, nie może być obojętny. Ciekawy kraj... Wołyń, który wydaje takie gwiazdy... - Berti, ja to już kiedyś słyszałam. Mówiłeś wtedy o złotych gwiazdach, ciekawam jakie teraz wymyślisz? Bo czarnych gwiazd nie ma. - Loro, nie pozwalasz mi mówić. Andzia rzekła nagle do kuzynki: - Trzeba zawiadomić pana Horskiego, miał przyjechać o dwunastej, bo wybieraliśmy się łodzią na morze, jutro zaś do Nicei. Dziś więc pojedziemy razem. Lora skrzywiła się. - A, to taki nudziarz ten Oskar, najzabawniejszy, gdy gra w ruletę, czasem ma szczęście, wówczas opłaca się z nim flirtować, ale w zwykłych warunkach?... Suchy Anglik, nawet nie folblut, bo tylko po matce. Nordica zaśmiał się zmysłowym skrzywieniem wydatnych, krwawych warg. - Lora traktuje go po sportsmeńsku. Anna milczała, mieszając zawzięcie w filiżance i nie podnosząc oczu. - No, powiedz Andziu, czy nie mam racji co do Horskiego? Zupełna mumia. - Ja mam inne zdanie o panu Horskim. - Ja również - potwierdziła Ewelina. - Że jest zabawny może? - Na to jest za poważny, ale bardzo przyjemny w towarzystwie i... taktowny. - Aha, tym cię wziął, Anuś? - Nie rozumiesz mnie, Loro... - Ależ doskonale! Lubisz Oskara za jego chłód, który obecnie dostraja się do twojej powagi. Ale przyznam ci się, że jego lodowatość nuży à la longuefranc. - na dłużej.. - Lubiłaś go jednak kiedyś, Loro - rzekł Nordica z odcieniem złośliwym w tonie. - Nie mam powodu nie lubić, tylko nie jest to mój genre mężczyzny, nudzą mnie tacy jak on filozofowie zimnokrwiści. - Mylisz się, Loro, Horski jest epikurejczykiem, lubi życie i użycie, zna się na kobietach. Tak jak amator dobre wino pije wolno, tak samo Horski potrafi wyzyskać cały czar smaku... kobiet. Handzia zsunęła brwi z irytacją. Rozmowa ta była dla niej niemiła, ogarnęło ją nieokreślone uczucie gniewu. Tymczasem Lora odpowiadała mężowi: - Może ty, Berti, znasz go lepiej, ja go znam jako nudziarza, rybę bez krwi. Przy tym jest brzydki. Zaprotestowała najniespodziewaniej panna Ewelina: - Na to się stanowczo niezgadzam, pan Horski jest typem Anglika, ale przystojnym typem, jest bardzo dystyngowany, elegancki i rasowy. - Ho, ho, ho! - śmiała się Lora. - A w żadnym razie nie ryba - dodał Nordica - raczej głowonóg, któremu się trudno oprzeć, gdy już zarzuci macki. Andzia wstała, nie uważając na żadne względy. Miała już tego dosyć. - Pani odchodzi? Radzi byśmy usłyszeć sąd pani o Horskim? - O, to zbyteczne. Za mało go znam, aby go krytykować, lubię pana Horskiego, choćby dlatego, że jest mym rodakiem. - Wszak tylko po ojcu, jak mówi Lora? Tarłówna spojrzała na Nordicę z lekką ironią i zwróciła się do kuzynki: - Zatem pozwolisz, że zawiadomię Horskiego o wycieczce do Nizzy? - Ależ dobrze, Anuś. Poczekaj, idę z tobą. Wyszły razem. Zaraz w następnym salonie Lora, idąca za Andzią, podbiegła do niej, objęła ją ramionami i złotą swą głowę przytuliła do profilu twarzy Andzi. Zaszeptała ze śmiechem: - Nie wierz temu, co mówiłam o Oskarze, kłamałam jak najęta, ani słowa prawdy. Horski bardzo mi się podoba, wytworny, rasowy, kulturalny i bardzo przystojny, przy tym inteligentny i... zmysłowiec... - Ach Loro! Znowu to? - Ale w tonie klasycznym. To nie taka bezmyślna pała jak Berti, nie taka zmysłowa bestia! - Ależ ty cenisz swego męża... - No, moja droga, czyż to nie jest tylko samiec?! - Lorko, zmiłuj się! - Pardon, taki już mam język, innego nie wprawię, nazywam rzeczy po imieniu. Horskiemu nawet moja złośliwość niezaszkodzi, on jest wyższy nad fochy kobiece, z których sobie nic nie robi. - Do czego stosujesz te słowa, Lorko? - Oo! Zaraz do czego? Widzisz, mogłabym się gniewać na Oskara, mścić się na nim... - Za co? Przeniknął Andzię dziwnie przykry niepokój. Lora pominęła pytanie, jakby nie słysząc. - Ale ja także jestem wyższa nad takie niskie zemsty. Tylko przed Nordicą umyślnie dyskredytuję Oskara, dając nawet błahe argumenty, głębszych dla Berti nie potrzeba. - Po cóż to robisz? - Bo... bo on mnie posądzał, wyobraź sobie. W ogóle Berti jest zazdrosny, ale tylko o niektórych, bo zresztą... Ach! on taki... taki głupi... Daliśmy sobie obopólną wolność i swobodę, więc niby o nic nie pyta, ale czasem, w przystępie... szału dla mnie, robi mi sceny... Ja go także o nic nie wypytuję, wszystko mi jedno, wiem, że ma teraz nowy feblik, jakąś Greczynkę. A jednak do mnie wraca. Andzia delikatnie wysunęła się z jej objęć. Lora spojrzała na twarz dziewczyny i zawołała nieco zgryźliwie: - Brzydzisz się nas, Anuś! Ha, inne światy! Ty i ja nie zrozumiemy się nigdy. Po co ja ci to mówię właściwie? Ale wiesz, że cudownie teraz wyglądasz. Riwiera ci służy, nabrałaś cery i... jakby to powiedzieć... blasku. Jaś pisał do mnie, pytając o ciebie. Andzia drgnęła wyraźnie. - Co mu odpisałaś? - Jeszcze nic. Jaś jest jakiś kwaśny, jak zwykle zresztą. Pisał i do ciebie w tych dniach... prawda? Był do ciebie list i od tego smyka, Janusza Kościeszy. Czy ty z nim korespondujesz? - Owszem, czasem pisuję. - Jan pragnie bardzo twego powrotu. Ale ja cię nie puszczę aż do maja, do czasu wyludnienia się Riwiery. Niech potęskni, albo niech tu przyjedzie. Anna poczuła, że blednie, w obawie by Lora tego nie zauważyła, zagadała pospiesznie o czymś obojętnym i uniknęła badań kuzynki. Horski, zawiadomiony o wycieczce, przybył natychmiast. Był wyjątkowo sztywny. Andzia wyczuła, że projekt wspólnej jazdy do Nicei zmroził go. Na chwilę przed wyjazdem zjawił się w willi hrabia włoski, w monoklu, z bezczelnym wyrazem twarzy. Lora powitała go rozkosznie. - Zaprosiłam hrabiego Humberta na szóstego do naszej kompanii. Pomieścimy się w aucie, gdyż Berti będzie nas wiózł, szofera wysłałam koleją do Nizzy na nasze spotkanie. Na twarzy Andzi pojawiła się wyraźna przykrość, ze szczerym zmartwieniem spojrzała na Horskiego, szukając u niego obrony przed nienawistnym hrabią, który prześladował ją swą adoracją, ilekroć znalazł sposobność. Oskar zrozumiał obawę Andzi. Odezwał się do Nordicy obojętnie: - Dlaczego właściwie pan ma prowadzić samochód? - To proste. Jestem właścicielem auta, a dla gości zostaje tylko pięć miejsc. - W takim razie pozwoli pan, że go zastąpię? Nordica niezbyt lubił Horskiego i od razu przeczuł, że przy nim będzie się czuł skrępowany wobec Handzi. Ona zaś przypadła mu bardzo do gustu. Lepiej zdać się na tamtego i mieć większą swobodę. - Staram się zawsze zadowolić swoich gości, jeśli więc zrobi to panu przyjemność... ustępuję. - Dziękuję - odrzekł Horski i matowy wzrok przesunął po oczach Andzi jakby mówiąc: teraz twoja wola. Ona w lot odgadła jego zamiar. - Ja usiądę przy panu, lubię mieć przed sobą przestrzeń. Horski skłonił się nisko, z żywym zadowoleniem na twarzy, którego już nie maskował. Nordica, zaskoczony i zły, zaczął energicznie protestować, hrabia Humbert również, ale Tarłówna była niewzruszona. Lora wolałaby nie mieć męża obok siebie, i jeszcze próbować swego czaru i kokieterii na Horskim, lecz już nic nie mówiła, trochę się tylko nadąsała. Wsiadając do samochodu, Andzia ujrzała naprzeciw na trotuarze mężczyznę w średnim wieku, z sumiastymi wąsami i chytrą twarzą, który przyglądał się jej i całemu towarzystwu z nieukrywaną uwagą. Widocznie śledził ją, gdyż głównie na nią patrzył. Tak może wygląda szpieg? - pomyślała Andzia. Owiało ją chwilowe niemiłe uczucie. W samochodzie Oskar ujął kierownicę pewną ręką. Spojrzał na Andzię bokiem, spod zmrużonych powiek i rzekł cicho: - Będzie pani za chłodno w tym lekkim płaszczyku, pojadę bardzo szybko. - To dobrze, ale znowu nic nie zobaczymy w takim pędzie. - Niech pani dziś nie liczy na zwiedzanie. Uczynimy to innym razem, we troje, jak dotąd. Zawołał do nich Nordica z przedniego siedzenia: - Jesteśmy gotowi, panie Horski. - Powierzamy się pańskiej opiece - dodała Lora - i obawiam się trochę o naszą całość. Może pan dostać zawrotu głowy... nad przepaściami. Ha, ha. Horski nic nie odpowiedział, puścił w ruch maszynę. Pomknęli. Andzia obejrzała się.Nieznajomy mężczyzna szedł za nimi i przeprowadzał ich wzrokiem aż do zakrętu. Nordica mówił do Lory: - Czy w takich warunkach powierzyłabyś mi ster, Loro? - Och, za nic! bałam się, że stracisz przytomność, mając piękne kobiety za sobą, a cóż dopiero... obok. - Dziwi mnie twoje obecne zaufanie. - Pan Horski jest przede wszystkim sportsmenem. - Bien, bien, ale sporty bywają różne. - Rozczarowanie może przyjść kosztem naszych kości - zaśmiał się Humbert. Horski i Tarłówna milczeli; on prowadził auto wprawnie i zręcznie, doskonale obeznany z motorem, jakby z ujeżdżonym wierzchowcem. Patrzył przed siebie zimnym wzrokiem, lecz Andzia zauważyła, że jest wyjątkowo czujny i uważny. Doznała wielkiej rozkoszy w tej jeździe zawrotnie szybkiej. Tafla szklana na przodzie chroniła ją od wiatru, pęd trochę odurzał. Biały woal gazowy łopotał dokoła jej kapelusza, furkając na wietrze, jak skrzydła ptaka. Było jej dobrze, tak jakoś inaczej niż dotąd, bardzo dawno nie odczuwała podobnej swobody. Minęli pędem plac kasyna, zjechali ponad morzem, z góry na bulwar Condamine, wpadli w ulicę Monaco, okrążyli skałę z pałacem książęcym i gnali drogą tramwajową, powyżej toru kolejowego do Cap d'Ail, dalej i dalej... Andzia wydawała co chwila okrzyki podziwu, Horski wymieniał nazwy przebywanych miejscowości, uśmiechał się czasem, słysząc jej zachwyty. Gdy wjechali na wielkie skały, pomiędzy Eze i Beaulieu, Andzia oniemiała z wrażenia. Pionowe wyżyny nad morzem jak piramidy opasywała, niby obręczą, szosa, strzeżona od przepaści morskiej niskim, grubym murem. Droga ta pięła się w górę, wiła, zataczała elipsy, łagodnie spadała na dół i znowu biegła wzwyż. Tramwaje żółte, widoczne z oddali, wyglądały niby duże żuki łażące na skałach, auta śmigały jak czerwone mrówki. Dołem, tuż nad brzegiem, huczały pociągi, wpadając w tunele pod tymi właśnie skałami, po których szła droga. Andzia ujrzała nad sobą olbrzymi złom skalny, zwieszony nad szosą, zdawało się, że bryła straci równowagę, że lada chwila runie, zagrzebując drogę i jadących po niej ludzi. Tarłówna podniosła głowę, lecz nie dojrzała wierzchołka skały, byli jakby pod jej sklepieniem. Spojrzała na lewo, tu znów poza murkiem, wyglądającym niby opasane tasiemką wobec gmachu skały, od razu morze sinobłękitne, pianą na kamienie plujące. Skała i morze, naprzeciw znowu taka sama skalna wyżyna i żwawo pełzające żuki_tramwaje. Na dole pod skałą naprzeciw widać czarną czeluść tunelu. - Ach, panie, tu jest bajecznie! Tu chyba jeszcze wyżej jedziemy niż w Cap Martin, tramwajem z Mentony. Zresztą morze potęguje wyżynę. Muszę tu być jeszcze piechotą. Cóż za piękna dolina! Okrążamy ją, prawda? - Tak, aby znowu wjechać na tamtą skałę. A tu w dolinie mała wioseczka, kilka chatek, jak klatki. Cała wioska jakby w klatce, wśród skał tylko i morza. - Jakże tu ładnie! - Przyjedziemy tu powozem, zrobimy kiedyś spacer po drodze wyższej, zwanej Route de la Corniche. Dziś tylko przelatujemy. Chcę pani pokazać najpiękniejsze widoki w innych warunkach. Rzuciła mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, podziękowała uśmiechem. - Nadużywam pańskiej grzeczności, wszak pan już to wszystko zna? - Gdy zwiedzam z panią, zdaje mi się, że widzę to pierwszy raz, udziela mi się zapał pani. Pani jest niezmiernie wrażliwa i entuzjastyczna. - Panie Horski, czy mamy się już szykować na śmierć? - spytał nagle Nordica odwrócony od nich. - A czy to ja mam być pańskim aniołem, zwiastunem śmierci? - Właśnie obawiamy się, że pan jest naszym Charonem, może Styksem, zaś auto łodzią, na której zawiezie nas pan do wieczności! - wołała Lora. - Skądże podobne przypuszczenie? - No, bo rozmawiacie państwo z sobą tak żywo, że nas ogarnia strach. Pokonujemy miejsca niebezpieczne. - Niech pani będzie spokojna - nie grozi żadne niebezpieczeństwo. - Czy i panu także? Dwuznaczne pytanie Nordicy Horski zbył milczeniem. Andzia nie odzywała się więcej jakby spłoszona. Lecz Oskar w dalszym ciągu objaśniał jej, wskazując widoki tak malownicze, jakby natchnieniem anielskim rysowane. Minęli Beaulieu, istny raik ziemski. Rzucały się tu w oczy różne zakątki cieniste, tarasy nad falą, oplecione pnącymi różami, caprifolium i powojem barwnym. Wille wśród kwitnących migdałów, pomarańcz i ciemnych cyprysów. Wszędzie przepych natury, jakby uśmiech jej słodki czy pieśń. Jeden zachwyt. Wybrzeża malowane urodą i poezją. Wszystko walczy tu ze sobą o piękno, trwa wieczna rywalizacja o własny czar. I niebo lazuru pełne, i kryształu, a tak czyste, że nawet obłoczek nie śmie się splamić. I morze, jakby rozpuszczone turkusy z szafirami pod złotą siatką, gwiazdami tkaną, a niezgłębione, a potężne, uśmiechem nęcące, a jednak groźne. Potęga uroku i siły. I zieleń barwna, tonowana, i biel przeczysta misternych willi, rdzawo-różowe skały i mnóstwo niezliczone cudów. W Villefranche, w porcie, stała eskadra francuska. Imponujące pancerniki, żelazem okute, z wylotami armat w strzelnicach, najeżone kominami, ziejącymi dymem czarnym. - To wielkie urozmaicenie widoku - rzekł Horski, pokazując Andzi przystań i statki. - W ogóle Riwiera na pierwszy rzut oka jest monotonna w krajobrazie. Zauważyła to pani? - Miewa podobne widoki, ale jednak coraz to inne. Trzeba się w tym kraju rozsmakować, wówczas doznaje się dopiero niezwykłych wrażeń. - Tak, to słuszna uwaga. Trzeba tę krainę przeniknąć, na razie sprawia zamęt i chaos w umyśle, że się tak wyrażę, nawet w oczach. Ja, gdy tu przyjechałem po raz pierwszy, było to już dawno, doznałem wrażeń innych niż dziś. - Lepszych? - Przeciwnie, gorszych. U góry ultramaryna i na dole ultramaryna - to niebo i morze, po bokach zielenina, jak nasiane pietruszką, a w tym tkwią gęsto i pojedynczo muchomory białe i czerwone - to domy. Andzia wzruszyła ramionami. - Także określenie Riwiery, barbarzyńskie jakieś. - No, widzi pani. Ale się potem rozsmakowałem. Zawsze jednak twierdzę, że dominują tu trzy kolory zasadnicze, błękitny, zielony i biały. A pani, gdzie najpierw doznała najsilniejszego wrażenia z Riwiery? - Ja... na cyplu skały w parku Monaco, gdy zaszłam tam pierwszy raz. Horski zerknął na nią ukośnie. - I tam marzyła pani o stepach swego kraju?... Riwiera nie porwała pani wyłącznie w swój krąg zaczarowany. Ale od naszego spotkania nie byliśmy jeszcze na tym cyplu, pamiątkowym dla mnie. Pójdziemy tam kiedyś, panno Anno. Czy dobrze? - spytał miękko, pochylając ku niej głowę. Popatrzyła mu śmiało prosto w oczy. - Lubię przebywać tam tylko samotnie. Horski ostygł. - Ja pani marzyć nie przeszkodzę, ale chcę sprowadzić panią do teraźniejszości. - Bardzo trudne zadanie i niewykonalne. Oskar milczał. Andzia spod powiek rzuciła na niego wzrok niespokojny. Twarz jego była chłodna, oczy skierowane na drogę przed sobą. Niepokój Andzi pierzchnął. - Czyż już tak ciągle myśli pani przebywać wśród tych... swoich stepów, jak w celi klasztornej? - Wrócę do nich, tam mój byt. - Hm!... Owe obowiązkowe "muszę", kajdanki żelazne tak panią ciągną? - Panie Horski, to niedelikatnie... - Dojeżdżamy do Nizzy - zawołał głośno, nie odpowiadając jej. - Należy się panu palma zwycięstwa za wyborną jazdę - wołała Lora. - A teraz prosimy podjechać do Palais de la Jetée, zjemy tam śniadanie, jestem głodna. Nordica głosował za zatrzymaniem się na placu Masséna, przed Casino Municipal. Lora nie ustąpiła. Jechali przez wąskie ulice przedmieścia, przez małe place, rodzaj rynków, gdzie sprzedawano warzywa i różne przedmioty porozkładane na świeżym powietrzu. Niektóre zaułki były brudne i cuchnące, mury obdrapane, tanie i tandetne towary w oknach. Dopiero na placu Masséna rozjaśniło się wielką, zachodnią kulturą. Horski okrążył cały plac i skierował samochód na pierwszorzędne ulice. Pędzili teraz przez najzamożniejszą dzielnicę miasta. Szeroko, przestrzennie. Samochód toczył się gładko jak po lodzie, z obu stron pałace, hotele, wille strojne, bogate, w zieleni drzew, werandy, balkony oplecione kwieciem, tarasy z wykwintną publiką przy stolikach, pod cieniem olbrzymich, kolorowych parasoli. Sklepy zachęcające przepychem wystaw, eleganckie dorożki-landa i karetki, auta, rowery, prywatne powozy, wszystko jakby nowe, blaskiem słońca i sezonu w pełni ozłocone. Mnóstwo jasnych strojów kobiecych i męskich, zapach kwiatów, woń rozkoszy i swobodnego używania świata tak samo zda się rozlana tu dokoła jak i zapach roślin. Wiaterek pociąga od morza coraz bliższy i kusi, i woła. Tarłówna oddała się cała wrażeniu. Odchyliła w tył głowę i przymknęła oczy. Rąbki woalu muskały jej twarz niby motyle w locie, parę promyków czarnych wywianych spod kapelusza igrało na wietrze. Jaka rozkosz tak pędzić... Ach, jeszcze, jeszcze, dalej... W duszy jej grała muzyka ockniętego życia. Nagle uprzytomniła sobie, że nie jest sama. Drgnęła. On patrzy na nią... na pewno, poczuła dotyk jego wzroku. Prędko spojrzała na niego. Oblała ją krew gorąca. Spod rzęs prawie zsuniętych, szarozielone oczy Horskiego przenikały ją na wskroś. Andzia nie spuściła powiek, tylko łuna jej twarzy z różowej karminową się stała. I tak przez parę sekund czarne głębie oczu Andzi i jego lwie, ukośnie patrzące źrenice, badały się wzajemnie. Nagle gumowa trąbka samochodu, naciśnięta jego ręką, zaryczała przeraźliwie. Andzia aż podskoczyła na siedzeniu. - Ojej, cóż to za wstrętny głos! Po co pan tak hałasuje? - Przestraszyłem panią? owszem, mogę rozjechać kogoś, jeśli to pani sprawi przyjemność, ale z powodu własnej nieuwagi nie chcę karambolu. - Więc niech pan uważa. - Zasłaniają mi czasem wzrok... różowe łuny. Powiedział to takim tonem i z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby istotnie mówił o jakiejś realnej przeszkodzie. Anna chciała pokryć zmieszanie. - Niech pan zrobi jakąś... katastrofę. - Chce pani tego? - Chcę. - Zgoda. Wysadzamy wszystkich przed Palais de la Jetée i jedziemy sami... do Antibes. Tarłówna spoważniała w jednej chwili. Rumieniec znikł, pojawiła się na czole pionowa zmarszczka, skupiająca ku sobie nieco skośne brwi. Z ulicy szerokiej wpadli na Promenade des Anglais. Rozwarła się perspektywa morska, jakby odłam niebios spadły na ziemię. Horski zrobił elegancki, zamaszysty zawrót samochodem i stanął tuż przy trotuarze, naprzeciw wielkiego pawilonu z kopułą, na wbitych w morze słupach, do którego wiódł pomost. - Jesteśmy na miejscu - zawołano. Zbliżył się szofer, oczekujący na auto i odebrał go z rąk Horskiego. Oskar pomógł Andzi wysiąść. - Gniewa się pani? - Żałuję, że z panem jechałam... - Och, no, niech pani nie żałuje, tam z nimi byłoby gorzej... Potwierdzenie jego słów Andzia miała natychmiast. Podeszła do niej panna Niemojska, blada, z twarzą lśniącą od potu, jakby zmęczona. - Co to Linci? Usunęły się trochę na bok. - Ach, moje dziecko, jakie to szczęście, żeś ty z nimi nie jechała... To straszni ludzie!... Ten Nordica, Ten Humbert... albo Lora? Okropność - okropność! - Cóż takiego? - Uszy mi więdły, powiadam ci, od tych rozmów, dwuznaczników, anegdot, wyrażeń. Tacy bezczelni! Widząc, że się mienię na twarzy, tym bardziej używali różnych pomysłów. I Lora... niedobra jednak. Jaki to inny człowiek Horski, znać, że Polak. Oho, już biegnie ten comtefranc. - hrabia... Humbert podszedł istotnie. Wołał z umizgiem: - Spod skrzydeł pana Horskiego pod skrzydła opiekunki? O nie, protestujemy! I nam się coś należy. Panie pozwolą na śniadanie wewnątrz pawilonu. Trafiliśmy wybornie, jest jakaś uroczystość i koncert na estradzie w sali. Nordica i pan Horski zamawiają stoliki. Bawiono się wesoło. Andzia z początku była trochę smutna, lecz prędko ogólny nastrój podziałał na nią. Wykwintna sala, której część oszklonych ścian wychodziła wprost na morze, przepych, dużo kwiatów, świetna muzyka; wreszcie szampan pryskający w górę zamrożonymi igiełkami, wszystko razem wytworzyło w umyśle Tarłówny pewien zamęt, wykwitał on w formie ślicznej wesołości. Nie wiedziała o tym, że jej humor wpływał na mężczyzn obecnych o wiele silniej niż szampan, który był ich powszednim napojem. Panna Ewelina rozruszała się, zapominając o swych troskach. Zresztą teraz nie można było się skarżyć... Płaskie dowcipy z auta zostały w nim, rozmowa burzyła się humorem, lecz w stylu poprawnym, panowie dowcipkowali w dobrym tonie, nawet Lora zachowywała się jak księżna. Przybył jeszcze jeden towarzysz, w osobie Duca d'Escars, znajomego Nordiców. Andzia bezwiednie czarowała mężczyzn. Rówieśnica Lory, wyglądała jednak na młodszą. Była w Andzi świeżość młodzieńcza, którą słońce Riwiery jakby na nowo powołało do życia. Lekkie cienie pod oczami, z myślą zawartą w głębokich źrenicach, nieuchwytny grymas ust różowych, za mgłą melancholii i jakby smutku, chwilowo przyćmionego, nadawał jej zagadkowe tło. Odczuwało się, że nad tą dziewczyną_kobietą przewiała już jakaś burza życiowa, jakiś wicher upalny i że w tej dusznej atmosferze przeżyć spaliły się pierwsze lotki dziewczęcych uniesień, że ten kwiat, zanim rozwinął się z pąka, już zasypany został tumanem gorącym; zbladły płatki kwiatu, skurczyły się, zamknęły w sobie nadwiędłe. Ale oto własne siły twórcze pobudzają znów do życia, na wpół rozwita róża ożyła pod rosą nowych wrażeń, nowych promieni słonecznych. Roztacza się przed nią perspektywa kryształowa, burze ucichły, są już poza nią... Może nawet róża uległa całkowitemu przekształceniu?... Może jej kielich pełny, gorący od krwi purpurowej, w metamorfozie zupełnej stał się różowym anemonem? Tak myślał Horski patrząc na Annę. Może i inni doznawali tych samych wrażeń. Andzia interesowała wyjątkowo. Duc d'Escars obserwował ją bacznie. - To... to jest nadzwyczajne, zupełnie superbefranc. - wspaniałe. - mruczał do siebie, wskazując pod własnym nosem dwoma wyprostowanymi palcami rysunek brwi Andzi. Horski, siedzący przy nim, zobaczył, usłyszał i zrozumiał. - Styl grecki, prawda?... Ozdobny a poważny, kolumnowy. - Grecki, powiada pan? Niezupełnie, chyba jakiś renesans grecki, coś oryginalnego, bardzo niezwykły. A linia ramion, osada szyi, proporcja szyi do owalu twarzy! A płynność bioder, ruchy... - Panie, za głośno... rozpatruje pan jak rzeźbę. - O, bo to coś zupełnie nowego. Jakaś ukryta, zazdrosna perła. - Skąd taki komplement? - Jest prześliczna, a parę razy ją tylko widziałem. Nie udziela się w towarzystwie. Horski pomyślał z odcieniem dumy, że jednak on widuje ją bardzo często. Po śniadaniu powstały różne projekty. Oskar głosował za spacerem na łodziach, Lora miała jakieś sprawunki, Andzia zapragnęła zwiedzić starą Nizzę, górę zamkową. Panowie zgodzili się z nią natychmiast. Do stóp góry podjechano powozami, potem wszyscy szli piechotą, tylko d'Escars z panną Eweliną nie wysiedli z dorożki. Francuz rozpytywał o Tarłównę, mówiąc o niej z uznaniem. Panna Niemojska ujęta tym rozgadała się szeroko. Andzia była jej dumą i jedyną miłością. Hrabia Humbert z Anną szli naprzód, Horski trochę z tyłu. Podszedł do niego von Bredov Nordica. - Można panu powinszować gustu - rzekł z drapieżnym skrzywieniem tłustych warg. - Hm, pod jakim względem? - No, asystuje pan pannie Tarło, to dosyć. Wyjątkowa uroda, nie tyle piękna klasycznie, ile oryginalna. Były tam jakieś dramaty podobno, ale to nic. Zagasłe iskry rozdmuchać... większa przyjemność. A tam iskry są, o są, ja się na tym znam. Temperamencik wcale pokaźny, tylko ta jakaś mimozowatość niepotrzebna, ale to się zetrze. Winszuję panu połowu. Horski był jak jedna bryła lodu. - Myli się pan cokolwiek, panie Nordica. Jestem znajomym panny Tarło, rodakiem jej i niec ponad to, pomagam tym paniom zwiedzać Riwierę, której są ciekawe. - O la la! Tylko tyle?... Ona zasługuje na większą uwagę, przy całej swej urodzie ma jeszcze jedną, dużą zaletę. - Mianowicie? - Jest bardzo bogata. - Taak? Nie wiedziałem o tym. - Wiem od Lory. Należą do niej ogromne dobra, gdzieś tam u nich na Wołyniu. Zarządza majątkami jej ojczym i podobno wyzyskuje. Ona od niego uciekła, były tam awantury jakieś, on sam chciał się z nią żenić, nie pozwolił jej wyjść za mąż za kogoś w okolicy, który już nie żyje... - Hm, panna Tarło ma być pańską szwagierką, jest narzeczoną pana Smoczyńskiego, brata pani Lory. Nordica mlasnął wargami, jak smakosz po przełknięciu ostrygi. - Mądry chłopak ten Jan, nie znam go, ale zdaje się, że on jej niewart; ma tu przyjechać, Lora go zaprasza. - Wówczas się pan przekona, czy są siebie warci. Robert spojrzał na Horskiego, a widząc jego twarz kamienną prawie, zdziwił się. - Cóż to, nie podoba się panu panna Tarło? - Nie było chyba o tym mowy? - Czyż pan jest naprawdę taki zimnokrwisty Anglik, jak twierdzi Lora? - Pani Lora tak mnie określa? To ciekawe. - Brwi Horskiego posunęły się wysoko w górę, usta musnął uśmiech na pół ironiczny. Cała twarz zadrgała rozbawionym wyrazem. Nordica nie dostrzegł nic, mówił dalej: - Panna Tarło jest luksusową kobietą, zabiera się do niej bardzo hrabia Humbert. Horski wzdrygnął się. - Jak pan powiedział? - O la la! No, zajęty nią jest, bogata, więc może się nawet o nią starać. - Jak to, o narzeczoną będzie się starał? - A cóż to szkodzi? Nie poznaję pana, panie Horski. Ja osobiście wolałbym, żeby wyszła za Smoczyńskiego, lepiej jak jej posag zostanie w naszej rodzinie. I jeszcze... taka kobieta pyszna przy mazgaju, jakim zdaje się jest Jan, nasuwa nadzieje bardzo korzystne. - Zaśmiał się rubasznie. Poufałym ruchem położył dłoń na ręce Oskara. - Pan to rozumie, ha, ha, ha!... - Rozumiem panie, rozumiem. Teraz ja winszuję zakusów. Ktoś odwołał Nordicę. Horski szedł sam. Myślał: "Osioł ten Bredov. Lora nazywa mnie zimnokrwistym... Hm... sprytna! Odgadła, że już do niej nie wrócę. Kobieta tego pokroju co ona, gdy czuje, że już dla kogoś... straciła smak, zaczyna wynajdywać przyczyny nie w sobie, ale w nim. Ciekawe... Śliczna Annie, bardzo bogata... Nie przeczuwałem nawet. Lora nic o tym nie mówiła. Chce ją zachować dla braciszka. Sądziłem, że niezamożna, ojczym jakiś barbarus, nie miała się gdzie skryć, tu uciekła, do tej kuzynki, u niej mieszka. Bogata... Och, to ogromny plus, a tak się skromnie ubiera... Poznali się na niej wszyscy. A na Riwierze ja pierwszy, od razu w Vintimilli... Czyli to moja zdobycz. A gdyby?... Och, och, najpierw od tamtych trzeba ocalić... Chcieliby ją pożreć na surowo. Śliczna Annie... Handzia, jak ją nazywają... Han...dzia..." Horski przyspieszył kroku, zrównał się z towarzystwem. Wkrótce weszli na szczyt góry zamkowej, na placyk obmurowany z widokiem na morze, Promenade des Anglais, Palais de la Jetée i prawie całą Niceę. Przy wejściu na plac znowu budki przekupniów, karty, albumy i potworne wyroby z tykw, drążonych i malowanych. Horski uderzył laską po tych niewybrednych petits cadeauxfranc. - małe podarunki., rozwieszonych ostentacyjnie na kolorowych tasiemkach. - Wszędzie pełno tego śmiecia, do morza z tym! Oburzony przekupień skwapliwie oglądał swe towary, czy nie ma szkody, chcąc wyzyskać sytuację. Oskar stanął przy Andzi obok muru okalającego plac. - Niech się pani pochyli, widzi pani?... Woda spływa ze skały, na której stoimy, ot całe strumienie, miniaturowe wodospady Niagary. Tarłówna patrzała ciekawie na kaskady wód wytryskujących ze złomów kamieni; odpryski mokre szły w górę, zraszając twarz Andzi. Poddała się tej ochłodzie z rozkoszą. Wody burzyły się pod nimi, spadając w dół i łącząc się z nowymi kaskadami z niższych pięter skalnych. - To wygląda tak, jakby na wskroś tej góry przepływała rzeka. Tam na dole pewnie jest ślicznie. Pójdziemy tam. - Dlaczego pani zbladła? - Ja? - Wygląda pani znowu jakby zgaszona. Jaki powód? Podniosła na niego smutne oczy. - Ach panie, już dosyć... takiej zabawy. Ten Nordica, ten hrabia... doprawdy dosyć. Jestem zmęczona. - Wierzę, ale to jeszcze daleko do końca. - Więc cóż będzie? - spytała go z taką rozpaczą w oczach, dziecinną niemal, że Horski zdziwił się. Tymczasem Humbert już podchodził. Andzia rzekła prędko do Horskiego: - Proszę, niech mnie pan samą nie zostawia z nim. - Dobrze. Mogę go nawet zlinczować. Włoch zbliżył się z nową serią komplementów i umizgów, które jednak przy Horskim nieco miarkował. Oskar patrzył dyskretnie na Annę. - Zawsze była godna zabiegów, teraz tym bardziej... Warta zdobycia. Okucie złotem podnosi cenę nawet artystycznej wazy z kryształu. Ona - to puchar sam przez się cenny, jeśli złota podstawa nie jest mitem, per Bacco!... Puchar będzie mój. ----